The present invention concerns potassium perborate-hydrate and a process for its preparation.
The commercially available potassium perborate corresponds to the total formula of KBO.sub.3.H.sub.2 O.sub.2. This powder product is stable to a maximum of 80.degree. C. only; above this temperature it decomposes and the process may even be explosive.